Saving Papy
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Papyrus has been missing all day and it isn't like him to be gone that long especially without Sans finding out. So now Sans goes to get Undyne then Alphys , together they find out what happened to Papyrus and Sans is not in the least happy. What will happen with Papyrus after Sans runs off to save him? Who kidnapped Papyrus? Enjoy :)


Sans was relaxing at home wondering where Papyrus was he has been gone a long time. He gets up when the phone rang. He was confused when he saw that it was Undyne who was calling him, Papyrus was suppose to be with her. He answers the phone and hears her yelling at him.

"Where the hell is your brother! He better not be standing me up! He didn't show up yesterday and he doesn't even bother to tell me he wasn't showing?!" says Undyne

"What do you mean he didn't show up at your place he was suppose to be at your place all night. He packed a bag and everything." says Sans

"You mean he isn't there?" says Undyne

Sans didn't answer he packed a bag and ran up to his brothers room and found a note on his desk.

'Come alone. Don't argue.'

Sans jumped wondering what trouble his big brother got into this time. He packed a bag and started running out the door hearing Undyne yelling his name on the phone. She heard a pounding on the door and went to it.

"Sans?! What the hell?!" asks Undyne

"Who wrote this!" demands Sans

He tossed the paper at her, she looks at it and frowns.

"I don't know let's go see Alphys, she should be able to analyze this and tell us. You need to stay calm though, getting worked up won't help him." says Undyne

He nods and follows Undyne to Alphys' place it wasn't too much farther from Undyne's place so it didn't take as long for them to reach the place. She answered the door shyly but relaxed seeing Undyne.

"H-hi Undyne and Sans, come in. What's wrong?" asks Alphys

"My brother is missing." says Sans

They come in and explain the situation as Alphys listened making them tea.

"I think I can do you one better, follow me to my computer if you will." says Alphys

They follow her to her jumbo computer where she hacks her way into the security cameras. They see Papyrus looking scared with his duffle bag.

"H-hey you told me you wouldn't contact me at home anymore! My brother doesn't need to know about the cash problem, fa-" starts Papyrus

He gets bonked on the head and hits the floor as he gets dragged off, Sans hits the computer getting mad really quick the girls jumped never seeing him like this before. There was a huge blue flame surrounding his body.

"Don't worry little brother, I will save you Papy." says Sans, grabbing on his scarf

"Sans you don't even know who you're up against! It's suicide!" says Undyne

"S-she's right we should form some sort of plan." says Alphys

"No. I know the bastard, this has became personal and he has been at it again...I swear I hate him sometimes." says Sans

He runs off before they can argue with him again, he won't let him hurt Papyrus, Gaster wasn't always the way he was. There was some part of him that just snapped one day so Papyrus scooped up Sans and they left him before he got any worse. He knew Papyrus did it because he loved him and he wanted to protect him but now it was San's turn to protect Papyrus. As for the issue, he knew that already that's why he has so many jobs so he could help pay the bills. He knows he messed up in the past but he has learned from his mistakes and he knows what he has to do. He loves his brother and didn't think they were that far in the debt that they had to talk to their father. He makes it to his old man's place and knocks on the door.

"Sans? What are you doing here?" asks Gaster

"Don't pull that bullshit. Where is my brother?" asks Sans

"...So you found my note come in, baby boy." says Gaster

"Don't you ever call me that! You don't have the right to call me that ever!" says Sans

"Don't raise your voice to your father young man." says Gaster

He moves letting Sans into the house, Sans sees that Papyrus is tied up.

"Brother!" says Sans

He goes over and unties him helping him up.

"We're leaving father." says Sans

"You can't your brother owes me money." says Gaster

"How much." says Sans

"No-no, Sans don't." says Papyrus

"Papy you have been taking care of me so let me take care of you." says Sans

"200" says Gaster

Sans takes out a small pouch and tosses it at him, he knows Gaster won't attack him. He does however tosses a bone at him hitting him in the stomach.

"Don't bother us again." says Sans

He helps Papyrus out of the door leading him back to Undyne and Alphys where they tend to him, after Undyne lets his anger out on how she got ditched by him. Sans punches him in the gut afterwards and slams the door going home to lock himself in the room.

"Sans!" calls Papyrus

"Let him cool off, you really messed up this time." says Undyne

"...yeah I know, I didn't mean for it to go that bad." says Papyrus

"But it did idiot. You need to work this out with him." says Undyne

"Yeah I know. " says Papyrus

After an hour he started home without his brother, he knew he would be this hurt but he didn't expect him to do that for him. He goes up to Sans room and knocks on the door.

"Go away, Papyrus! You could have been killed today!" says Sans

"Yeah I know, big brother. Can we talk?" asks Papyrus

"...come in" says Sans

Papyrus does slowly shutting the door behind him, he notices that Sans' least favorite song was playing.

"Here let me change that for you." says Papyrus

"Don't touch it!" says Sans

"Okay. Look about today." says Papyrus

"Save it. I knew about the money problems." says Sans

"Y-you do?" asks Papyrus

"Yes, why do you think I have been working all the time?" asks Sans

"I wouldn't call sleeping working." says Papyrus

"You know what I meant." says Sans

"I thought you were trying to save up money for something you deemed important." says Papyrus

He indicates to the stuff in Sans's room that Papyrus loves to call stupid, he didn't find anything in here amusing, Sans is still a kid though, well in Papyrus's eyes Sans' is a kid.

"I was" says Sans

"What exactly?" asks Papyrus

"Living with you." says Sans

Papyrus blinks blushing at that and smiles at how grown up and childish Sans was sounding at the same time.

"Come here." says Papyrus

Sans pauses for a minute before stopping typing and goes over to his younger brother. Papyrus pulls him into a hug and holds him close in his chest, Sans froze for a minute before hugging him back.

"Look, no matter how much in debt we get you will never have to worry about that." says Papyrus

"Promise?" asks Sans

"Promise." says Papyrus

Sans smiles a bit and stays there in his brother's arms for a few more seconds.

"You really are a cool guy, Papyrus." says Sans

"Thank you, Sans." says Papyrus

The End


End file.
